Sarah Frost
by Hero-of-the-Fandoms
Summary: What if Jack had failed to save his sister?


January 1st, 1713

Burgess, Pennsylvania

_ "Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_ "Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

_ "I wish I was on yonder hill_

_'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,_

_And every tear would turn a mill_

_ "I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel_

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel_

_To buy my love a sword of steel_

_ "Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

_ "I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red_

_And 'round the world I'll beg my bread_

_Until my parents shall wish me dead._"

I walked down the path in the large forest, leading from the next town to Burgess. I had gone in the forest to check on some of my father's traps. As usual, they were all empty. It was hard getting food this winter. I hardly ate; I let my mother use most of my portion to feed my two year old brother, Oliver. Food had been scarce since the cold months started, around late October. Some families got along fine, but they had money. My family was poor, like much of Burgess. My best friend often sent food over. His family had money. Well, enough sad talk. I kept singing Shule Aroon, looking at the ground. Singing brought me to a new world. It was endless; it was a sanctuary. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, a strong hand. I turned around and kneed the man right in the soft spot. The streets were full of drunks, as a party was just ending at the local pub. The man fell to the ground, brown hair shining in the moonlight.

"Aw, come on, Emily. I haven't had kids yet!"

It was Jackson Overland, my best friend.

"Well, don't just sneak up on me like that, Jack!" I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Okay, okay. What are you doing out this late?" Jack brushed off his white shirt. It was pretty late; the full moon was high in the sky.

"I had to go check my father's traps. Empty as usual." I picked an apple off the ground that Jack had dropped and gave it to him.

"You know, my family would be happy to help your's. You just have to ask. My parents love you too much. They treat you like you're their daughter." Jack smirked, towering at least five inches over me. "I'm actually surprised they haven't made me marry you just to get you into the family. I actually wouldn't mind that. Our own house, little versions of us running around. That'd be nice."

"Are you proposing marriage to me, Jack?" I raised an eyebrow; Jack didn't talk like that often.

"Maybe. It'd be fun. Married couples have the best fun," Jack said, raising his eyebrows jokingly.

"Pig!" I laughed, shoving him. "If you are going to ask me, I suggest you try having an actual romantic relationship with me first."

"Fine, fine. You mean romance like this, right?" Jack leaned close to me, putting on of his hands on the back of my head. His lips brushed mine, soft and warm. I felt a blush creeping up my neck to my face. Jack slowly leaned in closer, the kiss deepening. He pulled away a few seconds later, a wide smile on his face. "Like that?"

"I, uh, um, y-yes." I cleared my throat so I would stop stuttering. "Exactly like that." Jack smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"Well, you better go to sleep, little girl. Tomorrow's a big day," Jack smirked at me.

"Little girl? I'm only five months younger than you!"

"Well, you still better go to sleep. Tomorrow is Sarah's birthday."

Sarah was Jack's little sister. She was a young girl, not even ten yet.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack," I said as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, his brown eyes reflecting the full moon shining above us.

* * *

"Emily, can you sing me a song before I go to sleep?" My little brother waddled into my room, hugging a teddy bear my grandmother had given to him. He climbed onto my bed and sat cross legged at my feet.

"Sure, Oliver. What song do you want?" I sat up and pulled him onto my lap.

"The one about the spaceman!" Oliver smiled up at me and I carried him to his room and put him on his bed.

"That was my favorite when I was your age." I smiled at him and pulled his blankets over him.

_ "A spaceman came traveling on his ship from afar_

_'twas light years of time since his mission did start_

_And over a village he halted his craft_

_And it hung in the sky like a star just like a star_

_He followed a light and came down to a shed_

_Where a mother and child were lying there on a bed_

_A bright light of silver shone round his head_

_And he had the face of an angel and they were afraid_

_Then the stranger spoke he said "do not fear_

_I come from a planet a long way from here_

_And i bring a message for mankind to hear"_

_And suddenly the sweetest music filled the air_

_And it went la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_Peace and goodwill to all men and love for the child_

_This lovely music went trembling through the ground_

_And many were wakened on hearing that sound_

_And travellers on the road_

_The village they found by the light of that ship in the sky_

_Which shone all around_

_And just before dawn at the paling of the sky_

_The stranger returned and said "now I must fly_

_When two thousand years of your time has gone by_

_This song will begin once again to a baby's cry"_

_And it goes la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_This song will begin once again to a baby's cry_

_And it goes la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_Peace and goodwill to all mean,_

_and love for the child."_

By the time I was finished singing, Oliver was asleep, probably dreaming of spacemen and angels. I kissed his forehead and walked back to my room, cold in my night dress. I buried myself under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming of snow and ice and Jack.

* * *

**Hey hey hey it's the first chapter. Yayyyy. I included two songs in this cha****pter: Shule Aroon (an Irish Gaelic song) and A Spaceman Came Travelling. Check them out on youtube! Please, review. And favorite if you like. And hey you read this far good for you. Have a butterfly **}|{**  
**


End file.
